sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
SGFA Football Wiki
Welcome to the SGFA Football project. If you're here, you've been given this link (most likely by me), so thanks for visiting. Current and recent events * Helena United finish as champions of the 2018-19 League A season, the first top flight league championship in the club's history. * Bonneville United defeated New Castle, 3-2, in the 2019 SGFA Cup Final. It is United's 7th Cup title, a national record. * PSC Pirates win the 2018-19 League B season title and earn promotion to League A for 2019-20, along with Otway Town and Manorham. * Carina City and White Bay Rovers earn promotion from the 2018-19 League C season. About this site Quick links * Football in St. Gregory -- A great place to start; a summary of the foundation of virtually all of the info in this wiki. * Clubs * Players * Past seasons What's all this about? The project is based around the St. Gregory Football Association, a football (soccer) association for the fictitious island of St. Gregory, a United States territory in the Caribbean. The SGFA operates a three-tier league system (Leagues A, B and C), an association-wide knockout cup competition, and men's and women's national squads. This wiki is designed to provide a detailed encyclopedia of the nation of St. Gregory, the cities and towns that populate it, the football teams that play there, the players who play for them and everything in between. To get started, click any one of the links above or just click Random Page up top. Hope you enjoy it. This is fiction, right? YES. ALL information published on this wiki – including dates, places, match results and other story lines – is 100% a work of fiction and exists only in my creativity. Similarities to any actual events or persons, living or dead, are usually unintentional. Usually. Sometimes they're totally intentional and when they are, the people they're meant to be about know about it. Why "St. Gregory"? Because my name is Greg and I created this project. I'm not a narcissist, honest. SGFA on FIFA The SGFA Football project was first imported to FIFA Road to World Cup 98 and has been played on several editions of the game since then. Can I download these teams/players/tournaments? Sadly, not any more. The FIFA Creation Centre (which was left to wither and die on a vine after the previous generation consoles) used to house most of the League A and League B teams (and some League C teams too) along with several noteworthy players, but as of summer 2016 appeared to have lost its functionality, and in September 2017 was removed from the website altogether. EA, in all their infinite wisdom, never made Creation Centre available for Xbox One or PlayStation 4, and not for any edition of the series after FIFA 15. What about PES? Something I may look into, as Konami beefed up their edit mode a couple years ago for PES 2016, including the ability to import whole kits (not just choosing from templates like FIFA Creation Centre had). The problem is mostly time-related: Not only do I have real-life commitments (job, children, relationship, etc.) that make this strictly a hobby, but I have never actually owned a copy of PES in my life so I would need to get to know the interface. Plus there's the small matter of importing 48 teams with 20+ players each into a brand new game. Long story short, if I did decide to make SGFA clubs and players available on PES, it won't be in the immediate future. About the author My name is Greg and I was born and raised in Australia, and currently (for now) live in the American Midwest. My first real exposure to soccer was watching Italia '90 on TV as a boy and I was instantly hooked. Other interests have come and gone, and many have stayed, but the beautiful game will always be #1. On the creative side, I've been writing short stories, prose, poetry and all manner of things since I could hold a pencil. I've not written anything that's actually received a proper publication, but I hope to change that one day. Who knows, maybe it might even be about this... Latest wiki activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse